In developing a test for a simulation model of a system under test, a test engineer may desire to understand how well the test covers the simulation model. The test engineer may validate the simulation model by exercising the simulation model for various test conditions specified by the test. Model coverage may determine the extent to which the test exercises simulation pathways through the simulation model and may offer a measure of how thoroughly the test tests the simulation model. Hence, model coverage helps a test engineer validate the test being developed for the simulation model. Existing test environments for developing a test do not provide a convenient way for incorporating model coverage into a design cycle for the test. In addition, existing test environments for developing a test may require intensive manual input by the test engineer to validate the test.